mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignia Ifritian
Personality This young girl is a happy-go-lucky and overall cheerful person. Often seen smiling, chatting and enjoying herself, she attends her duties and responsibilities, although she can often be found doing something besides what she should. She believes in only retaliation in self defense, and will offer comfort and shelter to any she doesnt deem evil. However, despite all this happy cheerfulness, she has a few... issues deep down. Or rather, one ''issue that will never be solved. Ah well Past Chosen for her role as priestess at birth, Ignia was raised with the previous Priest of Lanox, a Lion named Ifritan. As a child, she was taught and raised for her role, Learning to read common and a few other more used languages, and write in them as well. She learned to take care of herself and her inherited temple soon after Ifritan died. Taking on a somewhat more solemn aura for a while. After her adopted father died, she refused to go into his room for any reason until the conditions inside got so bad that she had to go in and clean it up. While doing so, she stumbled upon his journal, and began reading through it. Most of it summarized her life day to day, but as it came to the end, it began addressing his concerns with her magical abilities. In a few of the final passages, He stated that he wished for her to leave Lanox and travel in order to expand her knowledge on the world outside and its arts. Despite Ifritan raising her to be docile and calm, she still came out active and bubbly, her personality developed the way it did due to her interactions with the locals. The training that Ifritan gave her about her emotions and personality created hate in her. One so strong it developed its own personality. Yes, she suffers from split personality syndrome. But shes also go quite a handle on it so really, interacting with her darker side is upon request. Present After leaving Lanox, She made a few stops in small unnamed villages before making it to Earnwold. After arriving in Earnwold, she crashed at the Indel temple for a few weeks, Helping around with the cleaning and services, even getting a part time job for a while. Eventually she snuck into Dehmras bedroom under the temple and stole a book on necromancy. After studying it extensively and getting nowhere, she returned it. Soon after, a volcano erupted near Earnwold, and she went out to designate the site as grounds for a new temple, and spent a few weeks using her magic and the few tools she had to carve a temple into the remnants of the volcano. All it needs are tenants and maybe a few artisans. Now, she needs to learn further magics and arts. She had heard of Brimstone Academy from various people, and is currently seeking more information about the place. Mainly, How to apply. Abilities Her being raised and trained for the chance that either, or both of the gods of fire returning, she has expansive control over pyromancy. She manipulates it like any other, but also uses it in a few signature moves in addition to her skill with the spear. She has also trained in several cleansing and healing magics during her time as a deaconess, And is capable of preforming several cleansing and healing rites. 'For you sillies that like combat' ''Meteor Rain -- Creates a few dozen large orbs of fire, (Appropriately the size of ones head) and rains them down in a far reaching arc ahead of her. Fire Rain -- Hundreds of small flames rain down in a slow moving storm. She takes advantage of this long lasting spell to attack and catch her foes in it. Burning Steel -- She enchants her spear with flame that can grow hot enough to melt less refined metals. Firewall -- A heated shield surrounds her, discouraging attacks and harming those coming too close Combustion teleport -- engulfing herself in flames, she teleports a short distance. "short" being a relative term, She can teleport to any distance within her field of view that she can see clearly, and any location that has her personal sigil inscribed there. Environmental strength -- Her magical intensity is related to the environment around her. If its the middle of winter, and a cold day, her magic attacks are weak and are less intense than if it were a hot day in summer, or if she was on a volcano or in a wildfire. Specialties Axar's Wrath -- While in her Corrupted state, Ignia holds the ability to access the burning strength of Axar herself. And can use it to its fullest extent to wipe out anything as she sees fit. However using this intense divine strength comes at a cost, using it burns away at her flesh. Leaving her skin and body charred or scorched. Peniel's Grace -- While in her Pure state, She holds the ability to access the healing fires of Peniel. Able to heal the most severe injuries and fatal of wounds. However, using this also causes her body to burn away. These divine wounds dispel magic and cannot be healed by any source unless said healing is on a godly level. Cleansing flames -- With her own skills, she can burn away impurities such as poison, corruption, illusion, intoxication, etc. And does so with herself almost constantly, its practically second nature. If needed, she can use it on others, but it causes extreme pain in them as she is burning whatever is infected. Rage of Ifritan -- combining her small knowledge of necromancy, divination and summoning, she is able to call her guardian from the afterlife to defend and fight with her. Out of respect, she only does this if her life is in danger or if she wants to converse with him in depth about a serious problem. __NOINDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Religious Character Category:People